This invention relates to an improved quick connect coupling that is adaptable to various size tubes, and which further provides a visual indication of a complete connection.
Quick connect couplings are known for quickly providing a secure connection between two fluid-carrying members. As examples, quick connect couplings are typically utilized to connect a tube into a passage leading to or from fluid-utilizing components on vehicles. The quick connect couplings typically include a retainer having a plurality of legs which flex radially outwardly to allow passage of an enlarged bead on the tube. The tube bead moves past the flexible legs, which are forced radially outwardly by the bead. The legs snap back behind the bead once the bead has moved axially beyond the legs securing the tube in the housing.
Quick connect couplings have not always provided adequate ability to secure various sizes or configurations of tubes. Instead, the technology has typically required that the coupling be designed for the particular tube. It would be preferable to develop a quick connector coupling which is adaptable to different sizes of tubes, yet provides an adequate seal.
Moreover, many quick connect couplings do not always adequately resist side loads on the connection. It would be preferable to provide increased side load resistance.
Further, in the past installers have sometimes only partially inserted a tube into a quick connect coupling. The prior art has developed several types of visual indications of when the tube is fully connected. Those indicators have not fully addressed the problem of providing an indication of a complete connection to the installer.